


A is for Anal

by kfiorino



Series: Fetish ABC's [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants to further his relationship with Jack…but how much further? A series of fan fictions going through a list of fetishes in the order of ABC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Anal

After hours at Torchwood. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were gone for the night. Jack sighed at  
his desk: he had no where to go, no real bed to sleep in and no one to return home to.  
“Still here?” Ianto asked coming around the corner. The lonely tea boy was so minimal. He hardly made a sound and often, Jack would forget he was even there.  
“Yeah, I’m just finishing up on that Weevil case. The damn things never fail to irritate the Hell out of me. Anyway, what are you still doing here?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Sure. Fire away.”  
“Us.”  
“Us? Ianto, you know I --”  
“You and I know there has been a sort of connection between us. I just need to know what you want.” Jack looked up at Ianto with eyes like ice.  
“Ianto,” Jack responded slowly getting out of his chair.  
“I know you’ve devoted your life to Torchwood but --”  
“Ianto.” Jack grabbed him by the hips, bringing him close to his chest. “Would you like to heighten our connection?” he whispered before dragging his lips against Ianto’s.   
“Yes.” He breathed letting his weight fall into Jack’s embrace. Ianto could feel his erection pressing up against his thigh. He allowed himself to be pushed against Jack’s desk. With steady fingers, Jack made his way through each of Ianto’s buttons while Ianto worked his belt and suspenders.   
“You’re lucky I carry these around with me,” Jack said pulling a condom out of his back pocket and slipping it onto his revealed member.  
“Lube?”  
“Won’t be needing it,” he smiled. “Now, lets see what you’ve been keeping from me.” Jack sank to his knees going for Ianto’s trouser button. Jack worked his teeth and tongue around it making Ianto gasp. His talented mouth opened the button as his fingers peeled back Ianto’s briefs. Jack licked Ianto’s exposed penis watching it harden.  
“Jack,” Ianto choked out.  
“We’re just getting started.” Jack engulfed the entirety of his length past his lips making Ianto moan.   
“Not so fast,” Jack smirked, backing off of the other man’s erection. “What do you say we start?”  
“Please, Jack.” Jack forced Ianto against the desk flipping him over. Jack used his hands to separate Ianto’s buttock. Jack brought his tongue up to the rim of Ianto’s entrance. His tongue circled around while his hand jerked Ianto’s member making him throw his head back in ecstasy. “Jack! Bloody hell!” Jack pushed his tongue deeper into Ianto’s hole speeding up his hand. Ianto began crying out due to the rising friction in his stomach. “Jack!” Ianto screamed releasing his seed into Jack’s hand. Jack, who had been jerking himself off as well moaned as he joined Ianto for his climax.


End file.
